hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ezekiel Paradox
'''The Ezekiel Paradox '''is an escalation contract in The Showstopper mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Ezekiel Paradox" feat. Level 1 The target is Loïc Courcelle, who is part of the auction staff and is located on the first floor, near the preparation area. He is the one in an isolated room adjacent to the small 'kitchen' or food preparation area where three auction staff are - two are at chopping boards. For this mission, no disguise is required, as you can kill him unnoticed. Proceed to the first floor. Palace staff will not be allowed up. Then, head to the first floor food preparation area, then to the room adjacent. Using sense you can find him pretty easily. Close all three doors, then eliminate him. Hiding the body is not required - no other NPC enters the room. When you are finished, leave the area. Be mindful of changed security guards who may notice you. Same target as the previous level, with the added challenge of having to delete the evidence if recorded by a camera. Starting as a tech guy in the AV room and exiting through the catacombs avoids all cameras. Alternatively, if you want to disable the cameras first, you can start undercover as a palace staff, and take out the evidence in the security room. You can use your pistol to shoot the videotapes from afar (using sense), but make sure the security guard has his back turned. Otherwise, you can rid the evidence another way. Once you have destroyed the evidence, you can attain a security guard disguise (or tech crew) from the basement by subduing any of them. The new target is Desire Lapresse, who is part of the palace staff. He is located in or near a shed close to the parking lot where the expensive prototype yellow car is parked. The exterior of the palace is filled with security cameras, and also many parts of the basement. Note that killing Lapresse has to be accomplished by an explosion, but it does not need to be a proximity or remote explosive, shooting a gas canister will also work. Still, the gas canister close to Lapresse will not work, as he never smokes near it and even the explosion radius will not hit him. He starts at the shed, but soon will go out, sit down outside, then come back in, smoke a cigarrette while peering out the window, turn around, and check his phone. Security guards can see through security guard costumes, but the best way to kill Lapresse is to wait until he is INSIDE the shed, where you are concealed. Bring a fire extinguisher, and pacify him, leaving the fire extinguisher next to his body. Shoot the extinguisher then quickly exit the shed, closing the door behind you. Or, jump out the window. Once you have exploded him, you can leave through the main entrance. Make sure not to be spotted to attain Silent Assassin. Don't worry about Body Found - accident kills do not count to this. Level 4 As the Super Enforcer complication promises, more than half of the patrolling guards will find 47 suspicious no matter which disguise or suit he is wearing. Starting in the AV Room as a technician will automatically get the player spotted by the nearby guard as soon as the mission starts. Fortunately, all of the guards who can spot 47 are not in the immediate vicinity of the targets. Level 5 The no pacifications complication does not add anything special to the level, as several disguises can be found laying around, and there are many starting locations with useful disguises. General tips * Remember that cameras can be shot to avoid detection. Beware of witnesses, though. * In the same manner, the surveillance system can also be shot. * Remember which disguise allows access to which floor without arousing suspicion. Category:HITMAN™ Category:Escalation Contracts